


I Don't Care

by Prince_Ash



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dirk is gay, F/F, FTM Dave, M/M, Oh and Dave's name use to be Dawn, Roxy is a bisexual, TW: Homophobia, This Is STUPID, oh so very gay, rose is gay, so is Rose, trans!Dave, wtf am i doing with my life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 19:12:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4274781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Ash/pseuds/Prince_Ash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they announced it to the world. Everyone cared and everyone hated it. Everyone but the people on Alternia Lane. One small town on the cost of South Carolina. A place to be your self. A place where almost no one cares.</p>
<p>"So your not weirded out?"<br/>"How many times must I tell you? I don't care."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Care

Dawn paste back and forth in her room. Today was the day. Rose walked into her room and smiled at her. 

"Are you ready?" Dawn nodded, the two girls walked out to met Dirk and Roxy. They walked into their fathers work room. They stood in a line. Rose stepped forward. 

"Father." He looked over at them. 

"Yes? What is it?" 

"As you know ever since mother passed you are all we have had. We have always been honest with you and we love you so much. But lately we haven't been completely honest with you... Dirk." Rose nodded stepping back in line. Dirk stepped up. 

"You of all people know about the porn stash I had a few years ago. But I didn't have those for the reason you think." 

"What do you mean?" Their father asked confused.

"I never talked to guys expect for you. I dated every girl in school and befriended all of them. But for some reason no matter how hard I try I can't seem to like them." Dirk paused and let out a breath. "I'm gay." Dirk then stepped back. Roxy stepped forward and thought about what she was gonna say for a moment. 

"I'm bisexual! I like both genders." She shrugged bluntly then stepped back. Rose stepped up next. 

"Father I to have tried my best to be interested in men but it is to no avail. I am gay as well." She then stepped back. The four in the room then looked to Dawn who was shaking. With an unstable foot she stepped forward. 

"Dad I.... I don't want to be your little girl anymore- or wait- well- what I mean to say is-" she stopped and took a deep breath. "I'm transgender. I wanna be a guy." She then stepped back. 

"In light of this new information we are sorry for the inconvenience this must have on you but we just hope you will accept us an-" 

"Accept you?!" He yelled cutting off Rose. He slammed his fist on the table. "To like to same gender is unnatural!! And to want to change your gender!! Disgusting!!" He yelled making Dawn flinch. "I want all of you out of my house before eleven." He hissed, the four of them left. 

Dawn cried into her twins arms. Rose patted her back. "Everything's going to be ok Dave." She whispered as Roxy and Dirk started to pack.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope yall liked the prologue!!!!! :3 yeah it's short but you know whatevs lol


End file.
